The existing fastener may be locked by a screw, a buckle, a pin, etc., to fasten objects in position. If the relative positions of the fastened objects are improper, however, the fastener needs to be unlocked, and then locked again after the positions of the objects are adjusted properly, which is timing consuming and strenuous. For example, fasteners (e.g. construction fasteners) are used for connecting pipes (e.g. metal pipes) to build a falsework in the construction field. These fasteners are locked by screws to fasten the pipes, which is timing consuming, strenuous and inefficient.
To address this problem, a self-locking fastener, which includes a ratchet wheel and a detent or locking teeth, is proposed in the prior art, but is defective for a retracting stroke during its locking and for discontinuous self-locking instead of continuous self-locking, which degrades its locking effect.